


We'll Walk Tall - Noctis Lucis Caelum

by YXxXxXY



Series: We'll Walk Tall [2]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Chocobros/Reader, Noctis/sister!reader, dead reader - Relationship
Series: We'll Walk Tall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797361
Kudos: 6





	We'll Walk Tall - Noctis Lucis Caelum

I miss you, (y/n). _Gods_ , do I miss you …

The guilt, it’s … it’s overbearing … it feels like I’m trying to breathe on the sea floor … you meant so much to me. I trusted you with my life, and you trusted me with yours. But I … abandoned you when you needed me most …

Dammit! I should’ve waited to leave! I should’ve listened to my gut! I _knew_ something was gonna happen! I even told Ignis, but he talked away the worry, and we left.

I swear, I’m gonna make them pay for what they did to you, (y/n). I won’t just sit back on my laurels when the ones who killed you are still out there! I won’t allow it – not as a king, nor as your brother! I won’t stop until every Imperial dog is dead at my feet!

…

… Gods, I’m so sorry, (y/n)… can you ever forgive me? I don’t see why you would … I left you behind, after all. I should’ve brought you with us to the dungeon, but after what happened to you in the last one, I was afraid …

You should see me right now, (y/n). I’m a mess; I haven’t slept in days; my eyes are always red and puffed from crying … and it doesn’t help that the last time we spoke, we were arguing … I can’t remember all of it, but I _do_ remember the look you gave me before the guys and I headed out to the dungeon: the hurt I saw in your eyes continues to haunt me, day and night. That’s why I haven’t been sleeping lately: every time I close my eyes, I see you …

I know I’ll have to make peace with your death some day, but until that day comes … I’ll continue to keep you with me – I’ll continue to keep our memories alive, remembering you as you were …

I wish I could’ve helped you, (y/n). I never got the chance to thank you for everything you’ve done for me … 

I had hoped I’d at least get the chance to repay you …

-N


End file.
